Bad Touch
by SilverVash
Summary: Matthew is a young naive kid who doesn't know the difference between good touch and bad touch.Arthur takes advantage of the situation.'Papa? Why am I never allowed to go outside'Papa kisses me a lot when I wear cute dresses!ShotaCanada/England.


**Summary** - Matthew is a young naive kid who doesn't know the difference between good touch and bad touch . Arthur despite past complications takes adavantage of the situation. Full explanation of the story at the end of story.

**Warnings**- Shota , hint of child abuse and slight molestation [ not graphic though ] . This will maybe make you feel like amateur pedophile.

* * *

7 years.

Papa! Guess what?….I learnt how to say it in English now….ummm let's see .Ou est- Pardonnez moi – Where is mon – my b-bo-brother Alfred…Papa…. que faites-vous avec cette ceinture…..papa _?[Papa ...what are you doing with that belt]_

.

.

_8 years._

Papa….I'm wearing that pretty wig you bought for me. Look in the mirror?...Wow! I look just like Alfred . Now I just have to look in the the mirror when I feel lonely…..Papa , why are you smiling like that ? Papa why are you crying ?

.

.

.

9 years

Papa...I don't think that _they_ should have taken Alfred away from us . I think you are a very good papa .You give me lots of kisses and on my lips too! Mon pere says that you have to love someone a lot to do that! Do you love me papa? ... Can I stop wearing that wig now it makes my head itch ...Really!...I can! I love you too papa!

.

.

10 years

Papa? Why am I never allowed to go outside...Its just that its such a lovely day and- wait...papa...please stop crying . Papa loves me so much and I still make him cry. I'm a very bad son . Is that why they took Al papa? Was he being bad too? I bet he wasn't wearing the nice cute dresses you bought for him . I'm a good boy becouse I wear all the cute clothes papa buys for me .Yay! Papa's smiling again... Papa ...is it me or are my clothes getting shorter .

.

.

.

11 years

Papa...are you going to make a video?...Okay then , but why am only in my underwear?...Ofcaurse I trust you papa!...Okay I'll be quieter now...Silly papa, if I move my underwear then I'll be naked!...Papa...this feels wierd...my tummy doesn't feel so good...Why are you touching me like that...Mon pere said that place is dirty and-AHH! What are you doing with your mouth!...Reward? Papa's reward are very strange...I'll have to get use to them.

.

.

.

12 years

Papa...what are you watching? Hey! That boy is my age ! He has such pretty brown eyes . What is the nice man doing to him papa?...It looks like he's enjoying it . Is that his papa?...His papa must love him the most in the whole world...Ca-Can we do that too? Hahaha!Papa has his mouth in the shape of a goldfish! Papa looks funny!

* * *

13 years

Matthew sat there with a dazed look infront of the television , he was staring himself.

It was_ him_... on the bed. Legs spread.

It was _him_...using his hands.

It was _him_...and the boy with the pretty brown eyes.

_Him_...in a new maid dress.

_Him_...on the kitchen table.

_Him_...being tied up on the sofa.

He was now wondering...Is this right?

* * *

21 years

Papa...I have a son now , he is so cute , I make him wear such cute clothing , only the best for my son . Like I was, he is also being privately tutored . I met up with Alfred , he is a little suspicious of me though Don't worry , my son knows not to tell anyone of our little _'hobby_' . I'm so happy! You only have half a year left in there . When you're out we are going to come and pick you up . Mark would love to see his grand-papa . He always gets excited when I tell him about us . I also do the same things with him . We have such a good relationship as father and son . Alfred's jealous , his son is kinda of a spoilt brat . Al doesn't know what Freddy does when he comes over to '_spend_' time with his favourite uncle. Like you said , the more the merrier right? I can't wait to see you again . We will pick off where we stopped . It will be just like old times.

Love Matthew

* * *

Well...That was interesting to write...How was it?...I'm going to hell aren't I. I hope that I don't have any spelling errors. I wanted a dark ending.

**Explanation**- First off, only Matthew is speaking and it is only written in his POV . It is pretty easy to guess what Arthur is saying by the way Matthew reacts and answers. Or you could just let your imagination wonder in what he is saying. Its all up to you.

Basically Arthur also used to molest Alfred when he was young , Alfred's hero-instinct told him that it was wrong for Arthur to touch parts of his body like that. Alfred reported the case and he [by court-referred to as_ they _in my story] took Alfred away from the custody of Arthur. Arthur found a look-a-like and then kidnapped his brother Matthew [Francis's son]. Matthew only speaked French so he had to learn how to speak English. Arthur gets angry when he mentions Alfred's name. Arthur then proceeded to shower Matthew with intimate touches which the young boy thinks its normal and that Arthur just loves him a lot. Arthur hides Matthew from the world in fear that Francis will find out and he will be taken away. Arthur knows that what he is doing is wrong so he shamelessy cries. Arthur buys Matthew dresses [lolita/maid/princess].He also starts to like Matthew for himself and not for that fact that he looks like Al. Arthur goes a lot slower with Matthew than he did with Alfred.

The _boy with the pretty brown eyes and his papa_ were - Romano and Spain.

At age thirteen Matthew starts to question his actions. Arthur gets found out and is sent to jail.[T.T-Arthur is too pretty for jail]. Matthew is living good now and has a high paying job. He now shares he childhood expiriences with his son Marcus AKA Mark and _surprisingly_ Alfred's spoilt son Fredrick AKA Freddy.[I'm not so creative with names]. Matthew won't be found out anytime soon becouse his son ad him have an understanding.

I was planing on writting the next chapter with Arthur's POV...Should I?


End file.
